The naturally occurring alkaloid esters harringtonine and homoharringtonine exhibit significant activity aganst animal cancers, but their present scarcity precludes evaluation of their efficacy in the treatment of human malignancies. The objective of this project is to develop a practical synthesis of these two compounds.